


Teenage Dream

by EmpressCactuar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: Wherein Berta has feelings for the most popular guy in school(Gift fic for a twitter person)
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> This is a gift fic for an unspecified person on twitter for an unspecified life occurrence.   
> Anyways! I hope you all like it! <3

“Can you believe that Reiner is still single?” Berta opened her locker as she listened closely to the conversation that two of her classmates were having nearby. “I heard that Elsie asked him out, but he said no! She was heartbroken, apparently, went and cried in the cheerleader’s locker room. I know he can date whoever he wants, but he should've at least given Elsie a chance.” 

“Well he’s always hanging out with Christa and Hitch, why would he date someone like Elsie anyways?” The other girl added. There was no contempt in her voice, but the way she spoke made it seem like Elsie was beneath Reiner. Berta was silent while she rummaged through her locker looking for her homework that Mr. Smith had assigned. She could do it in study hall and wouldn’t have to when she went home night. “I think he wants to fuck Christa. She doesn’t seem to care about him at all, though.” 

Berta didn't care for their comments. Elsie was a nice enough girl. Not necessarily plain, she was pretty. Just shy and nervous. Though Berta did feel some remorse for her getting her feelings hurt, she knew Reiner. He would've let her down gently. He wasn't a cruel and malicious person. 

She had known Reiner since elementary school and been best friends with him ever since. Even she didn’t know why he didn’t date some of the girls that asked him out. She had asked him once before, why did he choose to remain single when he could date almost any girl he wanted to? Reiner had given her an unreadable look, and his answer wasn’t angry or sad, almost vacant. Said he didn't want to date anyone that had asked him out. Accompanied by a shoulder shrug that implied he wasn't too keen on talking about the subject. 

Berta was curious but dropped it. 

Any rumor that Reiner was in love with Christa was definitely exaggerated. If anything, he was Christa’s best chance to hide that she was secretly dating Ymir Christa wasn't comfortable with anyone knowing anything about her personal life save for a few close friends. Reiner admitted she was cute and smelled nice, but that was it. And, well, Berta did have to admit both of those things were true. 

Holding in her feelings around Reiner was immensely difficult. As they got older, something about him changed. He was a loser in elementary school, getting mercilessly bullied by several other kids. Now he was the star player of the football team, practically the king of the school. The most popular guy, the one guys wanted to be and girls wanted to be with, as they would say. 

She definitely wasn’t frumpy and at the bottom of the social ladder like those girls who got makeovers in movies and dated the popular boy in the end. She was well-liked enough, a known close friend of Reiner’s. She was like… a step below Marlowe and Hitch, a step above Jean and Annie. She didn’t start rumors, but she knew every piece of gossip in the school. Berta had friends with beneath her, and friends above her. As much as the idea of a caste system in the school didn't quite sit right with her. 

The two girls walked away, chattering with one another. Berta closed her locker and headed towards the direction of study hall. Her phone vibrated, her pulling it out and checking it. Oh, Marco and Armin were going to be watching some anime together later, did she want to join? 

Eh. Maybe. She texted them back. Marco and Armin were good guys, a little on the dorky side but kind enough. She had been good friends with them in their younger years, and even though their interests diverged as they got older Berta still found herself happy to spend time with them. 

“Hey! Berta!” She turned her head at the sound of the familiar voice, then saw Reiner standing with Connie and Porco and Marcel. He was wearing his letterman jacket, as was Marcel. The other two hadn’t gotten one yet because they weren't in their last year of school. Berta smiled fondly before walking over to Reiner. “I was just about to text you.” 

“Hey, Reiner, what’s up?” She asked. She gave a small nod to Porco. He was a really good guy. He grew out of being an insecure bastard of a child. Even Reiner got along with his one-time bully enough to call him best friend. 

“Do you want to go to the Burger Shack after school?” Connie groaned at Reiner's suggestion, prompting Berta to cock an eyebrow at him. Connie had his arms crossed. 

“Why the Burger Shack? That place sucks...” Connie pouted and ended up with Porco punching him in the arm. 

“It doesn’t suck if you have taste, dumbass.” Porco said. Reiner rolled his eyes at the two as he watched Berta chuckle. Porco and Connie bickered, then Marcel joined in Porco’s defense of the place. It wasn't really great, necessarily, but it worked. 

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Berta agreed, Reiner flashing her a grin as he leaned forward and grabbed her shoulder. 

“Awesome! I’ll come to your house and pick you up when we’re ready.” Reiner glanced down at the books she had in her arms. “History? Oh, you have that in the morning. Study hall?” 

“Yeah, I'm just getting started on my homework so I don’t have to do it tonight. I'd rather have some fun than be stuck worrying about my schoolwork.” Berta thought about it. She didn’t have a whole lot of homework to do. She could probably get all of it done in study hall. 

“Good idea. I got all my math done in study hall earlier.” Reiner added. Because he was used to it, he had no issue ignoring the other three still squabbling. He and Berta had gravitated away somewhat from the other three. “Don’t work too hard, Berta.” Reiner’s eyes lingered on her for a moment as though he wanted to say something, Berta noticed. But he said nothing until Marcel startled him, slapping him square on the back. 

“Done flirting, Reiner? We gotta get to class.” Marcel grinned a smarmy expression, Reiner’s face turning pink. Berta’s face burned at the suggestion and she looked down at the books she had in her arm. Reiner adjusted his book bag on his shoulder, his eyes closed and brow furrowed. 

“Yeah, yeah... cut the garbage, Marcel.” Reiner glanced over to Berta before looking at the floor quickly. He looked embarrassed. At least there wasn’t really anyone around to hear it, because all the other students were going to their respective classes. “I’ll text you when I’m headed to your place, okay?” 

“Sounds good…” Berta said as Reiner went with Marcel into Mr. Hannes’s classroom nearby. She grabbed her phone as she typed out a message to Armin and Marco. They'd be fine watching anime without her. She didn't feel like committing to weekend plans anyways. Maybe if they ask her another day she'll be more in the mood for their shows. 

  


Berta finished combing her hair, her makeup looking decent enough. Not a whole lot; just some mascara and a little bit of eye shadow. She changed out of her sweater and button-up combo she wore to school; she roasted all day. The weather on the news made it sound like a cold snap was coming, but one never came. A camisole and cardigan would be just fine. Berta looked down at her phone and the vibration. 

Almost there, my car is a little messy so sorry for that. 

That’s fine, I’ll be outside. 

Berta went outside, the fall breeze pleasant as some of the leaves blew off the trees. Her legs felt cold because her black leggings were definitely not the thickest material in the world. But they were cute and soon she'd be in Reiner's warm car. It smelled nice enough outside; the air was crisp and clean. 

She checked her twitter in the meantime. A text message showed up across her screen as she started to read one of Connie’s dumbass tweets. 

_Look up_

Reiner sat in his sedan before her, the window down and an eyebrow cocked. Berta laughed sheepishly because she wasn't sure how long he'd actually been parked in front of her. Berta got into the car and buckled herself up. It wasn’t a particularly new car; Reiner’s mom didn’t make a lot of money. But it was his nonetheless. He still had his letterman jacket, his plaid shirt and white undershirt on underneath. 

“How’s my buddy this evening?” Reiner asked as he put the car in drive, headed towards the Burger Shack. Berta smiled at the name. Reiner called her his best buddy when they were seven and eight; it just stuck, even now. “You seemed tense earlier when I saw you.” 

“I’m just tired. Dad’s been talking to me about where I should go to college, but I haven’t made up my mind yet. I still have another year after all.” Berta hated that question. She wanted to think about it later. Her dad wasn't even trying to pressure her, he just wanted to make sure Berta would be able to afford living wherever she needed to live. 

“I know, mom worries all the time about paying for it.” Reiner paused for a second. “I need to work harder with football so I can get a scholarship and she can relax.” Ha. As though he weren't already being scouted by different schools who wanted him on their teams. 

“You’ll be fine. You’re already the star player.” Berta said, pulling out her phone and responding to a text from Marco. “I believe in you." 

“Thanks, Berta. Almost there! I didn't eat much today and I'm starving...” Reiner pulled into the parking lot and found Marcel and Porco standing outside with Connie. They got out of the car and approached them. Berta saw Connie smiling at her. 

“Hey, Berta, Sasha was asking about you earlier.” Connie began. “Do you know anything about why Eren hasn’t been at school? I said if anyone knew it might be you.” 

“He got suspended for getting into a fistfight with Jean in the cafeteria.” Berta told him. Reiner raised an eyebrow at the statement, then shook his head. 

“Eren got suspended? Huh. Jean doesn’t surprise me...” 

The burgers were nice, Reiner destroying two of them and sucking down a milkshake and a soda easily. That wasn’t even the worst; Porco and Marcel ate five burgers between them, three milkshakes, and three orders of fries. It almost made Berta’s stomach hurt; she just ate a normal burger and fries meal. They were all football players, though, so she supposed it did make sense that they eat a lot. She could eat a lot when she wanted to, but her dad always made her plenty of food to take to school. 

“Hey, Reiner, can I talk to you for a sec?” Marcel asked, Reiner raising his brows as he finished his order of fries. He nodded and took a sip of his drink after he swallowed his fries. 

“Yeah, sure.” Reiner got out from his seat and put his hands on Berta’s shoulders as he scooted out behind her. Marcel and Reiner stepped outside, the two of them going out and sitting down in Marcel’s car. Berta went back to sipping her drink and relaxing with her friends. 

“Wonder what Marcel’s up to?” Connie thought out loud. Porco grunted in a way that suggested he didn't really care. “So did Dr. Zoe’s exam seem super hard to you guys or was it just me?” Berta thought back to it. 

“It wasn’t really too bad, Connie…” Porco nodding in agreement as she spoke. “We reviewed the material a lot before the test, you know.” 

“Oh, fuck…” Connie murmured. 

Reiner and Marcel came back in, Reiner sporting a blush and flustered look on his face and Marcel his usual cheerful self. Reiner didn’t look directly at Berta when he sat, him sipping his milkshake before his demeanor returned to normal after a few minutes of bullshitting with Connie. Who begged Reiner to tell him the exam was hard. Reiner responded with an assured no. 

“Well, I think it’s time we head out. Connie needs to go see Sasha and try to see if Pock’s pick-up lines are actually going to work on her.” Marcel said sarcastically, Porco and Connie both shooting him glares. 

“Oh, okay.” Reiner said, standing and pulling Berta’s seat out for her. She smiled as she stood, dusting off some stray crumbs from her food that fell onto her as she ate. All five of them stepped outside. Marcel approached his car and got in, followed by Porco and Connie. It was quite a bit nicer than Reiner’s; both of the Galliard's parents made more than Reiner’s mom did. Berta shivered; it had gotten a bit colder. Maybe there was going to be a cold snap after all? 

“Here, Berta.” She felt Reiner put his letterman jacket on her, the jacket already warm from where he had been wearing it. She slid her arms down the sleeves; it was definitely too big for her, being made to fit him. It was warm and cozy, like a blanket on her. Reiner unlocked his car, the two of them sliding in and buckling up. Reiner yawned and leaned back into the seat. 

“It’s still early to go home, do you want to do anything? If you want, though, I'll take you home.” Berta closed her eyes and thought. She didn't really have anything in mind that she wanted to do, at least not today when she'd been at school all day. 

“Not particularly. Want to just talk?” He smiled at the suggestion. Reiner put his car in drive and started driving around without a particular destination in mind. They covered just about every topic under the sun, from Marco and Armin’s video game skills to Jean’s crush on Marco he wouldn’t admit to what their janitor, Levi, must be like. 

Reiner eventually took his car out a little further from town, the two of them going to a secluded area overlooking the town near the water tower. They could see everyone’s houses from up here, and they both looked for their own homes. According to Reiner's mother, the area had at one time been a popular hangout spot where teenagers would hang out after school. After getting tipsy on a margarita Karina had even admitted Reiner had been conceived in the hangout, much to Reiner's horror. 

The two of them settled in comfortably once Reiner parked. The heater kept the car warm even while the temperature outside dropped. Reiner sipped at his drink that he'd grabbed from his backpack. 

“There’s a rumor going around school that I fucked Elsie last week,” Reiner eventually grumbled, his cheek in his hand and his body leaning to the side of the car. Berta glanced to the side and saw that Reiner's eyes were closed and his brows were furrowed, implying frustration. “I’ve never even really talked to her.” 

“I know, I heard some girls talking about it by my locker earlier. But the rumor I heard was that you turned her down when she asked you out. They didn't say anything about you and Elsie having sex.” Reiner eased his seat back, stretching himself out. He breathed in deeply, then sighed. Berta smiled at how comfortable he was making himself. 

“Well… that part’s true. Me and Eren were talking and she asked me if I wanted to go out and get milkshakes with her. I said no, I already had plans.” 

“Did you?” Reiner wasn't someone who lied, but she could see him making something up to avoid going out with someone. 

“It was that night me and you went with Porco and Pieck to watch that movie.” Oh, that wasn’t too long ago. Maybe a few days? Definitely a couple of days before any rumors started. It must be rough, constantly being talked about like that. 

“I have no idea how it went from you turning her down to you slept with her.” Reiner scoffed at the statement, him turning and looking absentmindedly outside the window. It was pretty up here, away from all the houses. The crickets sang outside. 

“Yeah, well, if rumors are to be believed I’ve fucked half the girls at the school.” Reiner frowned as he spoke. “It’s… embarrassing. Having everyone thinking what I must be like in bed is weird. I’ve never slept with anyone, haven’t really wanted to.” His face flushed at his own words. 

“Never wanted to? With anyone?” Berta was curious, but found herself wanting to look away when Reiner glanced over to meet her eyes. Reiner laughed very softly to himself and shook his head. 

“Well… there was someone I wanted to sleep with. It was more than that. But I don’t think… she feels the same about me that I do her.” 

“…Annie?” Berta asked in shock, Reiner choking on the soda he was sipping on. He shook his head while he composed himself. Him? And Annie? Having sex? Dating? The thought of _that_ boggled his mind. That would be a disaster. 

“No! She’s just a friend, you know...” He scratched at his neck, Berta laughing at his reaction. Reiner looked at her very seriously, and her laughter fell away. He looked down, then back at her. He leaned over towards her and pulled her face to his, pushing her lips against his in a chaste peck. Berta’s eyes were wide in surprise as he looked at her, her cheek in his hand while he stroked it with his thumb. His mouth was closed, not much expression on his face beyond half-lidded eyes. It almost looked like he was sweating, his eyes anxious. He was waiting for her to say something. 

“Reiner…” She bit her lip. He was her best friend, the one who walked by her side as children. Even when other people’s friendships ended as they got older, they both stayed by the other’s side. No matter what spat's they'd had in the past, they always easily forgave each other and were closer in the end. If there was such a thing as soul mates… 

Berta put her hands on his shoulders and leaned back forward, pushing her mouth against Reiner’s. His eyes closed, his hands on the sides of her arms as they leaned towards each other from their seats. Reiner broke the kiss and pushed his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. A hand went to run through her hair while the other rested on her shoulder. “Berta, I… I love you.” 

“How long?” She asked. Berta breathed deeply and kept her eyes closed because she wasn't sure she would be able to look at Reiner right now. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. 

“God, Berta, since we were kids. I think the first time I realized I had a crush on you was when you told me to stand up after Ymir pushed me into a mud puddle. You reached your hand down and helped me...” Reiner laughed to himself and kissed her cheek. “You stuck up for me even when I got bullied and was a loser. None of those girls that want me now gave a fuck about me then. They laughed at me when I got picked on.” Reiner hesitated for a moment. ”It was always you.” 

“Reiner, I just thought… all the other girls are prettier, more popular.” Berta looked down and started fidgeting with her fingers. Reiner's expression changed at her self-degradation. 

“I don’t give a fuck about popularity, Berta, and you didn’t either. Stop talking about yourself like that.” Reiner kissed her again, his nose bumping into hers. Her shoulders started to hurt from leaning over the console. “Let’s move to the back seat.” 

Reiner left the car on while they got into the backseat; god forbid they freeze because he turned it off. Berta and Reiner came together in the middle of the seat. Reiner wrapped an arm around her back, holding her shoulder in his hand; Berta sat close, resting her head on the crook of his neck. He was warm and smelled nice… it felt right. 

“Reiner. I love you too. I have for a long time,” She nuzzled into him while his other arm moved so he could hold her hand. “I just always thought you would get with someone like Christa.” She chuckled before continuing. “Maybe not her, what with her being a lesbian and all, but…” 

“I don’t want a kind of person. I wanted you.” Reiner closed his eyes tight and squeezed her against him. “I… wanted to be happy for you when you were seeing Marco there for a little bit, but it broke my heart…” 

“…I’m sorry, Reiner, if I knew-” Berta found herself silenced by Reiner cutting her off. 

“Hush, Berta. All I wanted was for you to be happy. Even… if it wasn’t me. You being happy is the most important thing to me.” Reiner looked like he was about to tear up. Berta frowned and kissed his jaw. 

“It _is_ you, though,” Berta kissed Reiner’s lips again. “Marco… us dating felt off from the start. Turns out he’s gay. He said he thought kissing me would make him like girls since he liked me.” Reiner pulled away in surprise, Berta smiling sheepishly. “Don’t tell anyone. He doesn’t want anyone to know...” 

“That doesn’t matter, Berta.” Marco's orientation meant nothing to him. Reiner kissed her again, stroking her hair and resting his hand on her hip. “Please, just… love me, be mine.” He nuzzled into her shoulder, her arms wrapped around his back while he held her tightly against his chest. 

“Reiner, I… yes, I’ll be yours, if you’ll be mine.” Reiner smiled at her response, a tear sliding down his cheek. Berta smiled and wiped it away, then rested her forehead against his so she could look at his beautiful amber eyes. She leaned up and pushed her mouth against his, tentatively licking his lips. His grip on her tightened in response. He opened his mouth, Berta’s tongue meeting his and the two rubbing against each other. It was awkward, both of them inexperienced, but still magical as they figured it out together. A tiny moan from Reiner made Berta feel like this couldn't be real. 

Reiner adjusted so she was sitting on his lap, then ran a hand through her hair. She'd taken down her ponytail while they were driving; his fingers idly caressed her thick hair. The touch was intimate and comfortable. 

Berta leaned in and kissed him again, his hands running up and down her hips and torso. A string of saliva trailed between their mouths when they parted. They kissed again and again, parting only to breathe. The makeout session became intense as the two got the hang of kissing one another. Saliva covered each of their mouths, Berta tugging on Reiner’s blonde hair while he caressed her sides. 

“Reiner...” Berta panted when they parted, her face a deep red as she grinned at him. His face was equally red, and Berta was sure he'd never looked cuter. Reiner kissed her nose and then her cheek. 

“Berta.” 

“Let’s… let’s have sex.” Berta breathed hotly against his ear. Reiner’s hold on her tensed, then he pulled back and looked at her with an embarrassed expression. Berta almost wished she'd said nothing after seeing the look he was giving her. Reiner breathed in heavily, then exhaled slowly before leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

“Here? Now?” Reiner kissed her neck, Berta sighing ever so softly at the tingling feeling. “I’m… not saying no, I just thought you’d want to wait...” 

“We’ve spent too long waiting for each other.” Berta breathed into his ear and earned a shudder. “Reiner, let’s do it.” Berta said with resolve in her voice. She watched Reiner’s adam’s apple move as he gulped. He moved to gently suck on her neck, his hands clutching her side. She ran both of her hands through his hair, then moved them down to fumble with the buttons of Reiner’s plaid shirt. He pulled away slightly, still holding her as she undid the top button. 

“Here, let me just…” Reiner slipped to the side, sitting down directly next to Berta. He undid the buttons of his shirt, the plaid shirt falling open and revealing the white tank he wore underneath. He slipped off the plaid button-up, then moved Berta to straddle his lap. 

Berta took off Reiner’s jacket as well as her cardigan and tossed them on top of Reiner’s shirt, leaving her in her camisole. “You’re beautiful, Berta.” 

“God I… I love you.” Berta leaned forward and pulled up his tank top, revealing his well-muscled core. God, he was so fucking handsome, she thought, looking at his body and face. Reiner slid his hands underneath her camisole, running them along her torso but especially on her hips. She felt his hips grind against her, and she knew what he wanted. What they both wanted. 

“Gotta marry her…” Reiner mumbled so quietly he barely noticed he said it himself. 

“Huh? What was that?” Berta asked as she lifted her camisole up, exposing her simple black bra. She dropped it into the pile of clothes forming next to them. Reiner’s hands snaked behind her to unhook her bra. It took a moment of him trying, Berta smiling in amusement at his effort, before he undid it and set it aside. Berta flushed at the realization that she was topless and sitting on top of Reiner. Almost instinctively she started to cross her arms in an attempt to cover her breasts. 

“Hey, you don’t need to feel shy now, Berta...” Reiner cooed, moving her hands to hold them in his own. “It’s just me.” 

“I know.” Berta breathed shakily and lowered her hands down, shyly leaving herself exposed for him. Reiner brought both of his hands to her chest and took a breast in each one, then squeezed them. Berta could feel his smirk against her mouth at the squeak she made. Reiner pulled away from his kiss, moving to take a nipple into his mouth. Berta gasped and clutched his hair tightly. His tongue was warm against her. “Reiner! Mmm…” 

His hands wandered south, kneading her ass in his hands as he moved to suck the other nipple. Berta stared contentedly at Reiner whenever he stopped sucking her and went back to cuddling and affectionate caressing. 

She moved to unbutton Reiner’s jeans, his breathing going unsteady as she undid his zipper. She could see the outline of his cock through his underwear, and Berta could already tell she was soaking wet in anticipation. She pulled his jeans down, leaving his boxers on. Reiner moved to pull down her leggings, peeling them off before getting down to her shoes. “Oh. Hehe, sorry.” 

Berta and Reiner both moved, her sitting next to him and both of them moving to take their shoes off so they could drop their pants. Berta went back to Reiner’s lap, feeling his erection press against her crotch when she sat. He sighed when she sat, grinding her hips against him. “I never thought I would get to see you like this...” Reiner said as he fondled her breasts, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. She bit her lips and leaned down, rubbing his erection through the fabric of his underwear. “Berta...” 

“Reiner. Hush.” Berta said as she tugged at Reiner’s boxers below his knees, freeing his erection. She moved so that she was beside him, leaning down so his dick was next to her face. Reiner caressed her cheek in the meantime. His cock… it was nice. Thick and long, and his pubic hair well-maintained. Berta stroked it tentatively, taking Reiner’s exhale and the petting of her hair as encouragement. She stroked it again and again, setting a rhythm of pumping his cock in her hand. She could tell Reiner was turning into putty in her hand as she stroked, him moaning softly. 

“Berta…!” She took the cock into her mouth, not really sure how to suck it properly but doing her best regardless. She licked the underside of it, bobbing her head up and down very slowly. Reiner’s teeth gritted as she worked, though he did sport a look of confusion when she seemed to be checking out his pubic hair. Part of him felt self-conscious when she pet the soft curls while she sucked. “That… that’s nice…” Reiner breathed. She pulled away after sucking for a bit, Reiner pulling her up and kissing her passionately. Berta moaned into the kiss. 

Berta chuckled when he let her go. “I didn’t think you’d want to kiss me.” Reiner frowned at that. 

“Why wouldn’t I want to kiss you?” 

“You know, since it was just in my mouth…” 

“That’s fucking stupid.” Reiner said as he pulled Berta’s underwear down, her moving to help him. “I don’t care, if you love me enough to suck me I’ll kiss you all you want.” Once her underwear was off, Reiner moved Berta to straddle him again, his dick rubbing against her soaked lips. He slipped his hand down, sliding a finger inside her. 

“Reiner…” He focused as he thrust his finger in and out before sliding in another. 

“Does that feel okay?” He had heard before to find the clitoris… He rubbed his thumb around, Berta’s hips bucking when he grazed it. “Is that right?” Reiner felt anxiety bubbling in his stomach, unsure completely of what he was doing. He had fantasized about fucking Berta for years, now she was sitting naked on top of him and he wasn’t sure what to do? What the fuck? 

“Mmm… a little harder, and higher” Berta moved her hand to guide his to her clitoris, sharply inhaling whenever she felt his thumb press onto it and start rubbing. “Reiner…” Berta purred. He pulled his fingers out, sucking on them and driving Berta wild. It was too much for her to see something like that. 

She grabbed his erection and held it, positioning it underneath her while she sat up. Reiner curled his toes in anticipation while she lowered herself slowly, then gasped as soon as the head was inside. Berta sighed and slid his entire dick into herself, their hips flush with one another. She inhaled in satisfaction at the feeling of his cock inside her. 

“Aaaah… Berta,” Reiner wrapped his arms around her and began thrusting immediately, intoxicated by the feeling of the warmth squeezing around him. Wet slaps and moans filled the car, the vehicle rocking as Reiner fucked Berta in the backseat. “Oh, Berta, that’s it…” 

“Yes, Reiner...” Berta mewled as she bounced on top of him, her hands resting on his shoulders. How many times in bed did she think about this? How many times in the shower? It felt different than she expected, but still. “God, that feels good…” 

Reiner’s eyes were shut in ecstasy, letting himself drown in the feeling of Berta squeezing around him before his eyes snapped open. “Wait!” He stopped thrusting suddenly, leaving Berta sitting on him in confusion. She could feel Reiner’s hips thrusting ever so slightly as he reached over to the pile of clothes, grabbing his jacket. He reached inside the pocket and pulled out a condom. He looked sheepishly at her. “Marcel gave me a few earlier…” 

“Is that what he was talking to you about? Sex?” Berta sighed as she felt Reiner thrust into her again powerfully, the condom still in his hand. He grabbed her hips and started pounding into her, unable to resist the feeling of her. 

“He said… ah… if I never said anything… oh fuck, mmm… you’d never know...” Reiner rolled his hips, the warmth and wetness both too much and not enough. Reiner opened the condom, Berta sliding off Reiner’s dick and feeling empty all of a sudden. He rolled it down his length and allowed Berta back on, picking up where he left off. If anything, he seemed more enthusiastic in his thrusting now that he was safe. Berta smiled lazily while Reiner thrust into her. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Reiner… Reiner… more…” Berta panted, his hands moving back up to caress her chest before running back down her body. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Reiner said. He watched his dick disappear inside her over and over again. She was his now, and he would treasure her for as long as he lived. “God, Berta…” He sighed, his eyes squeezing shut. “Marry me…” Berta didn’t hear the tiny whisper over her own moaning. 

“Feels good…” Berta rubbed her clit as she rode him, watching Reiner focus on the task at hand. He looked preoccupied, his brow furrowed and his eyes shut as he kept mumbling her name over and over. She smiled and focused on the feeling of him inside her. What was he thinking about? Whatever it was, it must've been nice. 

Reiner pulled out of her, Berta letting out a disappointed sound. He began moving the two of them around, laying her down on the car seat. A leg fell off the edge of the seat, but Berta didn't find it uncomfortable. Their discarded clothing served as a sort-of pillow underneath her head. He laid down on top of her, pushing inside her and thrusting enthusiastically. 

Maybe it was because they hadn't had sex before, but Reiner didn't last too much longer before he came. He grunted and mumbled her name while thrusting hard, then he pulled out and rolled off the condom. Berta was disappointed that the sex didn't last all night like it did in movies and such. She sat up and nuzzled into Reiner's side. 

Berta’s hair was a mess as she nuzzled into Reiner’s sweat-covered body, the two of them sitting naked next to each other. He held her delicately, his hair a wreck as well. He was going to have a hickey or two for sure; Marcel would bring it up when they were in the locker room, he was certain. But it wasn't really an issue; it wasn't anyone's business but theirs. Berta was comfortable, especially when Reiner cracked the window to let some of the heat out of the car. Sex warmed them both up. 

“So does this change anything between us?” Berta asked, a twinge of anxiety in her belly. Reiner kept on rubbing soothing circles into her shoulder, the thumb of his other hand going back and forth on the back of her hand. Reiner shook his head, then rested his head on her shoulder. Berta hummed at the touch. 

“It doesn’t have to. You’ll always be my buddy, no matter what.” Reiner laughed softly. “I want to be your boyfriend, though. I don't care if there'll be rumors. You can be my girlfriend, and we can go on dates.” 

“I don’t care about rumors.” Berta kissed his jaw. “They don’t matter. You do, and I want you to be my boyfriend.” 

“I’m happy to hear it.” Reiner exhaled contentedly and kissed Berta's cheek. Berta moved her hand and heard a crinkle come from Reiner's coat pocket. There were a couple more condoms inside, and Berta shook her head. Would not having a condom have kept them from having sex? Probably not… Reiner would’ve just pulled out and come on her stomach instead. At least Marcel was looking out for them. 

“Everyone is going to talk so much when I go into school on Monday with your jacket… it’s almost exciting.” Berta said when she thought about school. Reiner? Dating his best friend of many years? People will talk. Wonder how long they'd been fucking before being public about their relationship. Surely her close friends like Hitch and Annie would ask what the sex was like, if they'd even had it yet. 

Reiner pecked Berta's cheek and rocked her back and forth. He leaned down to nibble at her ear and gently fondled one of her breasts. "Hey, Berta... want to do it again? It isn't too late, I don't need to get you home for a while longer." Berta was almost embarrassed at how quickly she nodded at his question, but she had no reason to be. Reiner only laughed softly and adjusted so he could kiss her, then went back to loving on his Berta. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fairly quickly, so it might have read a little bit funny ^^;  
> I hope you all liked it!


End file.
